This is for us and our future
by X-AllThingsAmandaYoung-X
Summary: John Kramer is dead and Amanda Young is fighting for her life. Mark confesses to assisting John but is let off due to blackmail. Mark stands by Amanda promising to protect her and their future. But what obstacles lay ahead {CO-WRITTEN WITH Amanda Young}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is my first Saw fanfiction co-written with the lovely Ellie(Amanda Young) go check out her stories because their awesome:)**

 **Enjoy**

 **From**

 **Me(X-AllThingsAmandaYoung-X) and the very talented Ellie(Amanda Young) (My new co-writer and fangirl/weird buddie - tehe)**

 _Amanda... It's OK. This was your test. Your game. I was testing you. I took you in. I selected you for the honour of carrying on my life's work. But you didn't. You didn't test anyone's will to live. Instead you took away their only chance. Your games were unwinnable, your subjects merely victims. In my desperation I decided to give you one last chance. So I put everything in place. You didn't know that Lynn and Jeff were husband and wife. I had to keep that from you for the purposes of my game. I had to leave out the ruined marriage, the cheating wife, the vengeful husband, the neglected daughter and I let you make your own choices. I wanted you to succeed... You couldn't._

Life flashed before Amanda's chocolate brown orbs as she struggled to stay awake Amanda's body was getting weaker and weaker tears rolled down her pale cheeks. This was it the end of her life. She still had so much to do Visit Adam's grave, Tell Jill she was sorry about Gideon and it was her fault there was so much to do and she couldn't do it. She heard faint chatting which she recognised as John and Jeff followed by the sound of a loud drill, John on a tap and Lynn's collar going off. She heard Jeff crying screaming Lynn's name over and over then two gun shots echoed though the warehouse loudly. Amanda had just enough energy to move her head to see the fresh corpses. John's throat was slit, Jeff was shot, Peter Strahm was shot and Lynn well she didn't have a face anymore which made Amanda feel physically sick just looking at her. Amanda felt lightheaded she took one last breath before falling into unconsciousness.

Hoffman took one last look at Rigg before saying the infamous words "Game over" walking away leaving Rigg to die. He smirked as he walked to the sick room. He saw Peter's lifeless body outside the door making him roll his eyes _Idiot always trying to get involved_ . His smirk faded as he saw the massacre inside the sick room. Hoffman fell to his knees crying as he saw one particular body _Amanda_ she laid face down on the cold hard ground, blood covered her and the floor but to Mark she was still perfect. Once he controlled himself he wiped his eyes going over to Amanda he was relieved that he found a pulse. It was weak but it meant she was alive. Mark picked her up bridal style walking out the sickroom taking one last look muttering for the second time "Game over"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is Ellie's chapter:)**

Mark quickly walked out of the warehouse, ignoring the fact that a lot of people were already outside and went over to his car. He gently lay Amanda down in the backseat and then drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He kept looking behind him every minute to see if Amanda was still breathing and thankfully she was. He parked outside the hospital and took her out of the backseat. He ran into the hospital and started frantically looking around. 'Somebody save her!' he yelled.

He was scared that she would let go and die. He looked down at her, blood covering her neck. He felt a small tear run down his cheek. He saw a doctor walk past him and he grabbed him by his shirt collar. 'P-Please...' Mark stuttered, 'S-Save her...'

The doctor looked at Amanda and then looked at Mark. 'Follow me,' he said. Mark let go of him and followed him to an operating room. There were about three doctors already there and they were all looking at Amanda worriedly. 'Please lay her down,' one of them said, gesturing to the bed in the room.

'N-No!' Mark yelled, holding Amanda close to him. He didn't know what they were going to do to her. He was scared incase they did something wrong and she died. He didn't want to let her go. The doctors crowded around him. 'Please, sir. We need to operate on her or else she won't make it.'

Mark looked down at Amanda and lightly kissed her. He lay her down on the hospital bed and kneeled down beside it. He took her hand and listened to the doctor's scrambling around, getting tools to try and save Amanda. He closed his eyes and started to cry quietly. What if she didn't survive? What if they couldn't save her? 'Sir, you're going to have to leave,' one of the doctors said.

Mark opened his mouth to argue but decided there was no point. He was too tired and scared to. He looked at Amanda one last time and left the room, tears running down his face and his heart slowly breaking.


End file.
